You Got A Friend In Me!
by Serenity Saviour
Summary: Korra recounts how Asami and her became friends.
**Authors Note: Position Earthbender Team:Kolau Komodo Rhinos. Prompts: Differences, Kai, You got a friend in me. (words: 1,468)**

"Korra if you don't get your heavy ass out of bed I'm so going to leave you!"

"Mmmm…can't I have like five more minutes? You know I'm not a morning person".

"No Korra, you can't have five more minutes. We are going to be late if you don't get up NOW!"

"Oh, my spirits fine!"

I yank my cover off, exposing my warm body to the cold air in the room. Of course, it doesn't bother me because I was practically born in snow, so yeah. It takes me a moment to get my bearings straight, I think I got up too fast. Looking over to Asami standing there at the doorway with this ridiculous smile plastered on her face

"Ugh, what are you smiling about. It's to early for that kind of stuff,"

"Because I finally got you up, plus it was ten minutes earlier than last time."

"Oh, my Rava! Ten minutes? Are you crazy? That can throw the world out of balance. This is serious, I have to go back to bed immediately".

"Haha yeah, go back to bed and I'll kick your ass."

She just walks right out of my room laughing, with not so much as a backwards glance. I should just go back to bed, just to bother her, but I know Asami and I know she will undoubtedly hurt me.

So, I get up and head towards my bathroom, to get ready for the day. I take all but ten minutes to get finished. My hair is pulled back into a ponytail and I'm wearing a simple white tee, gray cargo shorts, and my white/gray checkered vans. Yep, I'm one sexy beast!

"You ready yet Kor?," Asami asks as she finishes putting in her golden earrings".

"Ughh yeah, I'm ready. Sami, why do you always have to one-up me in clothing?"

"Because I have a reputation to uphold, plus despite all that complaining you do, I know you enjoy the view," she says with a wink.

"Ahhh wha-what are you, crazy? I don't….whatever let's just get going".

I'm just going to stop there since I can feel my face turning red, and the more I try to talk, the worse it's going to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Later that day_

"Oh, my spirits, that girl gives me a freaking headache. Always so snazzy, like seriously how does she find the time to be that way, EVERYDAY?" I shout.

"Maybe because she actually wakes up early enough to have time to deal with herself, unlike someone I know," came Kai's cocky remark.

"Whatever Kai, you just don't wanna admit that that woman is not human."

"Haha, Korra there is no need to be jealous. If you wake up on time like you're supposed to, I'm positive you could get yourself just as snazzy as Asami. You know I really don't understand how you and Asami get along, you guys have way too many differences. How did you guys come to be such great friends?"

As Kai and I run laps around the court, I can vaguely hear the shouts of coach Lin telling others to go faster. I go into my own world thinking about Asami. She and I are so different, I honestly don't understand how she and even get along as well as do now. But I guess I owe it all to that crazy incident that happens three months ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

"Mako, dude, you and Bolin are like the brothers I always wanted, but there are moments I absolutely dislike you guys. Now would be one of those moments!"

"Korra look, you need to get over whatever crazy dislike you have for Asami. She's totally cool, I

don't understand why you dislike her so much."

"Cuz she's too perfect, it's distracting," I mumbled

"Huh, what was that"?

"Nothing."

"Hey, guys Asami just invited us to her race track, we are so going, right?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Mako responds.

"What, we just going over to some stranger's random race track. What if she's trying to kill us?"

"Seriously Korra, we've known Asami for liike half a year now, do you still think she trying to kill us?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh come on Bo, let's go." Mako says.

"Ugh Mako, I was just kidding."

As we all pile into Asami's Satomobile GT0, I can't help but notice how perfect her hair is. It rained all day yesterday and the air is thick with humidity, yet it doesn't look like it's even fizzing her hair in the least. This is one of the many reasons why this girl irks me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Asami's POV_

I have known Korra for half a year and she still doesn't like me.

What the heck am I doing that makes her hate me? I watch everybody pile into my car so I can take them to my father's racing track, and I notice Korra is just staring at me. I have no idea why but I feel like maybe this is my chance to finally get her to like me. And I have just the plan to make sure she likes me.

Finally, we arrive at the track, of course. Bolin is out before everyone else, also causing Mako to catch up before Bolin could get into anything. All that is left is Korra and I. Her eyes widen in amazement though she quickly covers it up. I escort everyone to the stands so we could watch the race test out Future Industries' newest cars. And this is where I put my plan into action.

"Hey, Korra, wanna take a spin?"

"What, you're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Heck yeah, let's go!"

I was surprised that she even agreed but that makes things even better. We both hop into the Satomobile and I take off. Even though I speed like a maniac, my skills are still flawless. I look back and I see the brightest smile on Korra's face. It nearly caused me to bump into my opponent. Once we're done, we get out the car.

"Wow Asami that was amazing. I really had you pegged wrong!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _One Month Later_

"Hey Asami, are you hungry?"

"Hmm yeah, I'm up to grab a bite. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm thinking maybe a MUD PIE!" I shout as I throw a pile of mud at Asami.

"Huh?" _Splat!_

"Woohoo Yeah! One point for the Avatar. Ladies and gentlemen, I don't think Sato is going to be able to come back from that one!"

"Korra you are so gonna pay for that!" Asami says darkly.

"Oh really, whatcha going to do about it?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Asami bolts for me.

"He-"

My sentence was cut off quickly because Asami just suddenly appeared in front of me with an evil smile.

"Hey, hey Asami! Look, I was just kidding! I'll bend the mud off, okay!?"

"No, there's no turning back now Avatar," she says darkly.

Suddenly I feel my legs lift from off the ground. I realized a little too late what's about to happen and it hits me hard. All I know is that I am completely submerged in mud. I sit up and just look at Asami hover over me with this smug ass look after tripping me and I can't help but laugh.

"Wow Asami, that was ruthless".

"Haha, I know but you asked for it."

"Yeah well, let's go get that food. I'm real hungry now".

"You know, I'm really glad we became friends Korra."

"Yeah me too."

I don't know why but I had a strong feeling to sing to her a song.

"YOU GOT A FRIEND IN ME!"

She looks so startled but she started to sing along with me.

"You've got a friend in me,"

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead_

 _And you're miles and miles_

 _From your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said,_

 _Girl, you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together and can see it through_

 _'Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _Some other folks might be_

 _A little bit smarter than I am_

 _Bigger and stronger too, maybe_

 _But none of them will ever love you_

 _The way I do, it's me and you, girl_

 _And as the years go by_

 _Our friendship will never die_

 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

We sang the entire song, completely out of tune but we didn't care we were happy and content.


End file.
